U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,400 discloses a method of reducing the number of activated carbonate end groups formed during the melt transesterification formation of polycarbonate by reacting a dihydroxy compound with an activated diaryl carbonate in the presence of an esterification catalyst and a monohydroxy chainstopper to produce a polycarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,623 discloses a method of preparing a polycarbonate containing low or undetectable levels of Fries rearrangement product prepared by the melt reaction of a dihydroxy aromatic compound with an ester-substituted diaryl carbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,623 discloses that where an exogenous monofunctional phenol is added at the outset of the reaction between the ester substituted diaryl carbonate and the dihydroxy aromatic compound, high levels of incorporation of phenol are observed.
Improved methods for preparing polycarbonate in the presence of an end-capping agent are desired.